


Flavor wind souls

by shiori_kitsune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiori_kitsune/pseuds/shiori_kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic about a Eren desirous of freedom, a Levi who understands all too well. Inspired by the painting "A Creek in Saint Thomas, Antilles" by Camille Pissarro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavor wind souls

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anime dal sapore del vento](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/86072) by ShioriKitsune. 



Eren touches the canvas with his fingertips, hesitant.  
The soft colors burn on the skin.  
"I would like to be on that boat, you know. Explore the world."  
Rivaille clicks his tongue.  
He gazes impassively, passes through.  
"You should stop dreaming, brat."

 

_Dreaming._  
Eren curls his lip.  
 _Dreaming. You've never done, Heichou?_

 

The fingertips touch and the eyes look and the mind travels, going over what _was_ between remorse and regrets.  
"Being too sensitive I have wasted my life," he whispers.  
Levi does not need explanations, has no interest in sharing a disease that includes but that he has left behind long ago.

 

_Our life is sacrifice, Jaeger. Deal with it._  


  
So had told him once.  
  
But Eren is tired of sacrifice, and the weight that rests on his shoulders is way too big.  
"We could walk on this beach," he continues, his voice breaking with grief for something that will never be. “... Bare feet wet by the water of the shore, embraced by the wind as the sun sets behind us. We would be free to be who we want to be. "

Eren then turns and kneels, leans to the crossed legs of the other one and in his eyes digs, searching for the lost humanity.

 

_What have they done to us?_  
  
"Heichou."  
It is a second before their lips meet.  
Rivaille looks straight ahead, not shaking, not moving. Indulge with the mouth the demands of the boy who by the life wants too much and too less. 

Deep inside is aware of how their souls are similar: both broken, both lost.  
Torn from their inner nothing, perhaps, yet together.  
Still standing.  
Tongues that cross, taste of freedom.  
And even Levi closes his eyes.

 

__You know, Heichou,  
maybe now is too late, but  
I would really like to be on that boat with you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all! Thanks for coming to read up here! My English is bad, I just started to write in English, and it's really hard to do. So let me point out anything without problems.  
> I hope to improve and translate some of my longest fic!
> 
> About the story:
> 
>  
> 
> The quote in context: I preferred not to give too much explanation in the text not to make him lose the "rhythm", but what Eren wants to say is something like: "If I had not sacrificed for the other, if I had not put everyone before me where I would be now? I would be happy? I could say I lived? "And Levi does not answer, because those are the same questions that, in the end, he does to himself. But I want to say that it must be interpreted strictly as a selfish thought of those who repent of their actions. It's a stream of consciousness of a guy who really has had enough of suffering and wondering if maybe, by acting otherwise, something would have changed.
> 
> For the rest, I do not feel to clarify something else. I like to think that, in all my story, the reader can put a bit of himself.


End file.
